The morning after
by justademon666
Summary: V's health has gotten far worse than he'll ever tell anyone. MC just wants to have fun unaware of his situation. Jumin visits to check on them after receiving a worrying call from MC and ends up comforting her in the only way he knows how.


Two years after V and MC got together, V's health started to decline. V would always reassure her that everything was fine even when some days it hurt to get out of bed. MC had noticed signs that something was wrong and always asked him about it, however the answer was always "I'm fine" or "it's nothing to worry about". MC took his word for it, trusting that he would say if it were anything serious.

"MC you know that I love you right?" V asked one afternoon.

"What brought this on? Of course Jihyun! I love you too!" MC stared at him confused.

"It's nothing. I sometimes forget just how lucky I am." He chucked and MC smiled walking over to him."You know I would be happy to remind you, especially now you can see." She winked and started to flirtatiously move her hands at his chest. He made no attempt to stop her as he was feeling far better than he'd felt in a long while. She giggled and dragged him into their bedroom by his pale blue button up shirt (the one that matched his beautiful eyes.) He kissed her first and she pushed him down to the bed. He made a strange noise, a mixture of a hint of pain and a moan which MC just smiled at. He went to speak but was stopped by a passionate kiss where their tongues fought for dominance, he ended up winning for once but she made sure he knew who was boss soon enough.

"She pulled out of the kiss and he left a hickey on her neck in sexual frustration. She slowly slipped her way down his body carefully unbuttoned his shirt and struggled with untying his belt. He gave her a hand and also pulled his pants and underwear down exposing his full arousal. She stared for a while waiting until he'd get embarrassed and tell her to stop. Then she took him in her mouth as far as she could, as he was quite well endowed.

V moaned very loudly as he hit the back of her throat and with each thrust he got louder and louder. He increased the grip he his had on her hair as he got close. Before he could warn her he was cumming right at the back of her throat, lucky for him she had no gag reflex or she would have thrown up. Instead she swallowed and licked her lips of whatever she'd missed.

V felt a sudden pain in his heart. "Maybe this was too much excitement for one day?" He suggested slightly panicking and got up.d

"What? What's wrong honey?"

"I-im sure its nothing just-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt another sharp pain to his heart and fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Jihyun! You're scaring me! Shall I call someone?!"

"NO! No im fine im sure it will-"

"Thats it! Im calling Jumin! Then maybe an ambulance if it doesn't stop by then!" MC grabbed her phone from the bedside table and dialled Jumin.

"MC? Is everything alright? Its unlike you to call at this time."

"Jumin! Its Jihyun! He's...I think he's having a heart attack!"

"Have you called an ambulance? Im on my way!" MC could hear Jumin explain to his driver and the address. MC hung up and quickly called an ambulance after getting no response from V. Jumin arrived around an hour later seeing V being taken to the hospital. They didn't let MC go with them as he was in such a critical condition. She was in tears and hugged Jumin when she saw him. "Are you alright? He's safer in their hands for now."

"I should have noticed its my fault..."

"I can get us there so we know exactly what's happening. Let's go." MC nodded in agreement as Jumin got his driver to take them to the hospital.

'"Where is Jihyun Kim?" MC practically yelled after the receptionist wouldn't let her know even with Jumin there. One of the paramedics that picked V up heard the commotion and saw them.

"Excuse me miss... I think it would be best if we talk in the hall. I mean it is 2 in the morning people are too tried for yelling"

"No where is he!? I know he's here!"

"Miss I'm afraid...he died on the journey..."

"N-no! Youre lying!" MC was hysterical at this point. Jumin was in shock, particularly from hearing his best friend had died but also from MC's behaviour. He pulled her outside. "She's lying! R-right Jumin?!"

"M-MC I think it would be best if you accompany me in petting Elizabeth." For the first time, MC saw a break in Jumins calm demeanour and saw sadness in his eyes. She couldn't refuse.

"I-I think I'd like that...thank you..."


End file.
